


Monster

by RiverOfFeels258



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Hades and Persephone, Kinda, M/M, Marriage, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, allison is artemis, also some very not fluffy stuff, courting, derek is hades, fluffy stuff, hopefully this will be a long fic, idk i havent written it yet, lots of tags, lydia is hecate, mumford & sons inspired, peter is thanatos, sheriff is demeter, stiles is persephone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfFeels258/pseuds/RiverOfFeels258
Summary: Greek Mythology, Derek is Hades and Stiles is Persephone. "I met a young man today. The most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen! An ethereal glow surrounded him, casing that porcelain white skin in a warm light. His delicate fingers bent themselves around the stems of white and pink flowers. Flowers, that he spun at his very will into a thornless crown fit for that head of softly spiked brown hair". Based on Monster by Mumford & Sons.





	1. Journals

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if this has been done before, sorry if it has. Based on the song Monster by Mumford & Sons. The first chapter is really short. I just wanted to write down what I was thinking. Next chapter will be longer I promise.

“So we were up  
Throwin' dice in the dark  
I saw you late, last night, come to harm  
I saw you dance in the devil's arms

The night kept coming  
Really nothing I could do  
Eyes with a fire, unquenched, by peace  
Curse the beauty, curse the queen

So we come  
To a place of no return  
Yours is the face, that makes my body burn  
And here is the name that our sons will learn  
Curse the beauty, curse the queen  
Curse the beauty, leave me

So when you're weak  
When you are on your knees  
I'll do my best, with the time, that's left  
Sworn with your spirit, you're fully fleshed

So fuck your dreams  
And don't you pick at our seams  
I'll turn into a monster for you, If you pay me enough  
None of this counts, if you do, cloud up

So we come  
To a place of no return  
Yours is the face, which makes my body burn  
And here is the name, that our sons will learn  
Curse the beauty, curse the queen  
Curse the beauty, leave me”

-Mumford & Sons

  
I met a young man today. The most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen! An ethereal glow surrounded him, casing that porcelain white skin in a warm light. His delicate fingers bent themselves around the stems of white and pink flowers. Flowers, that he spun at his very will into a thornless crown fit for that head of softly spiked brown hair. My mouth watered at the thought of running my tongue along that speckled frame of his. Turning those little imperfections into stars that litter his body like constellations in the night sky. His thin lips pursed themselves into a mock kiss as I left, framing those perfect teeth in a faint pink. And those eyes, by the Gods those eyes! Like warm milk and honey, they sparkled in the sunlight. They made me quiver, not something easy to do. I wanted to steal him, whisk him away with me where no one could gaze upon this beauty but me. However, now was not the time… The God of the Harvest was looming unseen. I will have my Kore. But let it be known for each minute spent away from him will be a minute spent in agony.  
-Hades AKA Derek

I met a God today. He was a God in every sense of the word. Those sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes. It was as if he was sculpted by the best artists money could buy. He was so...different. I’ve never seen such harsh tones decorating a man before. Black and more black, like those endless pools that stared back at me. They crawled all over my body. I’ve never felt sensations like this before, but they felt right. A burning within me as I reached out and touched his solid chest. A thick smoke enveloped him, surrounding him in an ominous air. It stretched itself around me like it was an entity of its own. My body tingled with delight at its touch. I will have this God. But let it be known for each minute spent away from him will be a minute spent in agony.  
\- Stiles AKA Persephone


	2. Desires Unmentionable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go back and forth between "Kore" and "Stiles as well as "Hades" and "Derek" FYI. 
> 
> Right now in the story, Stiles doesn't know that Derek is Hades. 
> 
> I have the next few chapters already planned out, I just need to write them. Easier said than done, am I right? 
> 
> The format will continue with every other chapter being journal entries from Hades and Kore.

Demeter was gone now, he could feel it. That looming presence was now absent, leaving only the sweet scent of Kore. His smoke surrounded him as he looked ahead, focusing on that delightful odour, letting his external powers do the work for him. 

Before he knew it, he was in the sun, watching this lovely creature. He was bathing, making that gorgeous white skin glimmer in the light. Derek had never smelt anything so pleasant as the fragrant soaps and perfumes that littered the tub. 

A thick, overgrown garden spread around them. The hedges sealed them in a private bubble. Flowers of all shapes blossomed at his presence. In the center lay Kore, inside an architectural marvel that was a marble gazebo. The columns sculpted to look like women, arms raised high as they held up an intricate display of wrought iron. The smooth stone housed a clawfoot tub, the one in which Kore was now bathing. 

“I’ve never laid my eyes upon a more beautiful sight”, Derek pronounced. 

Kore flinched in fear at the proclamation, not because of its content, but because of its owner’s sudden interruption. However, as soon as he set eyes on those sharp cheekbones he relaxed once again. “Taken to spying on me now, are you?” he questioned. 

Derek smiled, “What is a man to do when he stumbles upon such a wondrous vision?” 

Kore giggled in delight as he sunk lower in the tub, letting the hot water envelop his lithe body. Derek stepped closer and closer, watching the boy carefully as not to disturb him. He came to the marble steps and sat down, unfurling his black cloak behind him. 

Now was the time.

“Kore, you are the most alluring being I have ever had the chance to lay my eyes upon…” he sighed. Stiles smiled at Derek, white teeth gleaming amongst the steam. “Your beauty rivals that of Aphrodite. Your voice, like the mortal music, played during wedding celebrations, soft harp plucked gently by nimble fingers. Your eyes, they’re enough to keep me awake at night, burning with desires unmentionable. You must do me this one favor, oh please…” Hades begged.

Look at him, begging! The God of the Underworld does not beg! But here he is… on his knees, rendered powerless at the divine beauty before him. 

Kore dawned a look of concern, “Why of course my suitor, anything for such a gentlemen. I must confess… My desires to are unmentionable. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before, it’s confusing. But what I know to be true is simple. You are the most handsome God I’ve ever had the chance to lay my eyes upon.”

Derek grinned, “Then come with me?”

Kore’s concerned look was traded for one of shock. “C-Come with you? I don’t know, my mother Demeter…” 

At the mere mention of that name, the presence began to loom again. Demeter knew when his Kore was feeling emotions unpleasant. 

“My lovely Kore, please come with me. We can live happily together. You will not want for anything and I’ll worship you like the Goddess you are. Please…” Derek continued.

Stiles’ face twisted with worry and confusion, “I-I don’t know. This is all so sudden I can’t just-”

Derek could feel Demeter approaching, panicked he rushed to the side of the tub and took ahold of Kore’s shoulders. An ugly expression of fear made it’s way onto his face. 

Derek never wanted to see that face again. 

“Kore you must come with me! You have to, I need you-” Derek pleaded. 

“No” he whispered. 

“What? Kore-” Derek said. 

“NO!” Kore screamed. 

A hush fell over the forest. The birds fell silent and the wind seemed to die. The flowers speckling the hedges wilted, dropping down into ash. Anything green now turned gray. Even the sweet scent of perfume turned foul. 

The thick smoke grew around Hades. His grip on Stiles’ shoulder tightened, making him wince in pain. Anger boiled within him, bubbling in his gut and searing his insides. A menacing sneer set upon his features. Soon the smoke was all Kore could see. 

A voice came through the darkness, “I will have you.”

Kore shuddered and the smoke suddenly retracted. Leaving him all alone in a cold bath with bruises on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if I should continue or abandon all hope!


End file.
